


Final

by Infectedcolors



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Stiles, Demonic Possession, Derek's Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Murder-Suicide, Stabbing, SterekSpooks, Stiles Death, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infectedcolors/pseuds/Infectedcolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was based from a Ficlet that Meeya did for Halloween. I asked if I could,well, FURTHER it a bit, and with a bit of brainstorming back and forth, This happened.<br/>GO READ HER FIC: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2540579</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetFanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/gifts).



> WARNING: Major Character Death. This was suppost to be dark and I really just kinda didn't hold back much from this? 
> 
> Plot: Meeya8587 @ Ao3/ Candypinkcocks@Tumblr.com

 

  
Derek can barely react in time, the stench hitting him the worst, the smell of rotting overwhelming him before he feels hands grasp his shoulders,  _throwing_ him backwards, stumbling into a wall before the sounds of footsteps could be heard running away. Once more, he gets his balance and stumbles forward, finding his way through the darkness, seeing Allison and Lydia hunched together in the darkness before one of them flashes their phone. 

"Give me your knife."   
He orders, staring at Allison, his eyes flashing blue as he sees Issac's and Scott's eyes flash as well in the darkness. 

"Hurry, give me your knife." Barking again, as she fumbles around, before pulling the Bowie knife she had tethered to her thigh by the pouch that held a few other items, like wolfs bane,  out of it's sheath as she handed it over to him with stumbling fingers; The look of worry on both of their faces made his throat constrict, trying to swallow the lump that had formed. 

"What are you planning?"   
Issac was the first to say, kneeling down beside him and Allison, Scott joining them. 

"I'm going after him. You guys stay back, I know where he's going. He's not going to get there if I can get to him first. This is the last resort."  
As he flashes the knife in the light, the purple haze that had been burned into it seemingly glowing in the soft light.   
"You're....you're not going to kill him, are you?....you're not going to let him kill you either....right?"   
Scott asked, his voice wavering, his eyes staring into Derek, deep into him like any alpha could, as he shook his head. It was a lie. He knew he'd end up dying tonight. He knew what he had to do to free Stiles of this spirit, of this demon. 

"I'll be fine. Go, make sure there's no one else following us. No one else this thing has been infected. I'll howl if I'm in trouble."

"But, Dere-"

"GO."

As hands pushed against Scott, hurrying them for them to leave the same way they came out, staying behind and watching as they got to the door, watching as Scott turned to him, a soft whine coming from him as Derek answered with his own.   
"It'll be okay. Just....go Scott."

"Save him. Please, just.... **.save him**."  
As the door closed behind him, and Derek let out a gutted sigh, before turning on his heel, following the stench easily enough into the back of the warehouse where he knew Stiles had run out from. 

 

* * *

 

The knife stung against him, the wolfs bane, even through the denim, was hot against his skin as he ran, turned into full beta form as he moved between trees, eyes glowing in the black sky, the moon just the tiniest sliver in the cold October sky. His lungs felt like they were going to explode, as he had to stop, skidding in the wet leaves, haggard breath blowing out white between his lips as he turned, looking around. There was a clearing not too far away from him, Just a few steps out of the bushes. Thought everything that was telling him not to go into it, his wolf telling him it was a trap, was everything he ignored. Eyes shifted back, feeling the fangs retract, nails leaving a mark against one of the tree's before stepping out into the open. The leaves that had fallen from the tree's had stopped, leaving a ring around the field, about the size of a football field if rounded, as his eyes spotted the being. 

Hands were stuffed into the dark red hoodie, shoulders relaxed, the smug grin on his face as a small drip of fresh blood ran down from one of the cracks that littered his lips. Slowly he walked forward, hand ready on the knife, but stopping himself from drawing it. _It was a last resort_ , he promised himself that. 

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. The big **bad** wolf who's come to kill Little Red."   
The voice, Stiles voice and the Spirit's intermingling as they spoke, staring at him as he stopped a few feet away, eyes spotting the stump the other was standing on, frowning deeply. 

"Or, is it just the wolf who's going to die tonight?" 

  
A sickeningly twist of the other's head, hearing the bones snapping as he growled, before watching the other twitch,  watching as his hands pulled up to his face, a scream....  
Stiles scream. 

He should have known, he should have known that it was a trap, But he ran anyways to the other, wrapping his arms around the other's shaking body, pressing his forehead against the cold skin, feeling how dried and clammy it was against his own warmth. Hands held the other's shoulders tightly, before feeling the hands grip his sides. Lips pressed up against his own, the taste of copper filling his mouth as he forced himself not to pull away. 

"Derek." 

  
_Stiles_. Stiles, he was _fighting_ against it. He had to be.

"Kill me, please." 

"I...I can't. Stiles....There has to be another way."

He felt the lips pull away from his own, eyes opening and slowly locking onto the others, seeing that pleading face, his amber eyes wavering as hands held the other in tighter, as if he stood there holding Stiles, he could keep him from falling apart. 

"Derek, I can't. Please, I...I'm in so much pain. This...this thing...It's ripping me apart. It's so much stronger than the Nogitsune Derek. I...I can't."

Tears fell down the others face, seeing him pleading, feeling the body in his hands starting to shake as Derek shook his head. He couldn't do this. He couldn't bring himself to kill stiles, not like this. It wasn't long before he felt his own tears starting to burn his eyes, shutting them closed as he felt the warmth roll down his cheeks.

"Stiles...I love you. I love you so much. This is why I didn't want to...I didn't..."

"I know Derek. I know. But I wouldn't change it for the world. I love you. I chooses this, and I'll-"

" _ **Finish it.**_ " 

Derek felt himself being pulled down, his body thrown against the hard stump, the wind knocking out of him as he tried to gasp for air. The sudden feeling of Stiles on top of him forced him to look up, his eyes linking with the other's, and he knew. He knew that Stiles was trying to fight. He was trying to get back control for Derek. But the fingers trying to crush his throat said otherwise, as his hands fumbled for the knife, only for his hand to be smacked away, watching as stiles- _no_ \- the demon above him raised it above his head, ready to give the final blow. 

As the knife sunk into his chest, feeling the wolfs bane blade sink through his heart, he watched as the smirk of the other only lasted a few seconds, before watching as realization hit him, watching as those fingers gently ran a hand up Derek's arm, lips spreading as he coughed, blood pouring out of his mouth, glaring at him before flickering between the two.   
Another cough, this time from him as he heard footsteps, the taste of his own blood welling up in his mouth as he turned his head to spit, before slowly removing his hand that had buried itself between the others ribs, causing the fatal blow as the blood ran down over the leather jacket, cooling against him quickly.   
"You.... _You_...."  
The demon sputtered, before letting out a piercing shriek,  Only to be matched to Lydia's own. His head tilted back slightly, resting against the cool wood under him, as he let own his own final howl, hearing the pack breaking through the clearing, all he could see was stiles, looking down at him, his mouth forming words that he couldn't read before slowly lowering himself down, resting his head against the others. 

"I love you."

  
He heard stiles, whisper, as his vision started to blur, watching Scott appear above them. A small smirk formed on his lips, as he gently placed a hand against stiles' back, rubbing it once.

"I love you _forever_." 


End file.
